


Demonic Husband

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Corpse Bride, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, and i just love this ship, antisepticeye, i just love this movie, i still have no idea how to tag, omg thats a tag, this is an au thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Mark Fischbach had just been practicing, rehearsing for his soon to be marriage proposal.Who knew there would be someone listening?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I had been watching "Corpse Bride" last night and I got inspired. This will probably remain as a one-shot so don't expect it to have anymore parts unless I feel like it.

Mark sits frustrated on the log he had ended up on, head buried in his hands as he grumbles to himself in anger. How could he not simply rehearse the vow that he had been practicing for ages before this night? That his parents had been needing him to say? 

He kicks at the ground and pushes to his feet, stuffing a hand into his pocket to pull out the gold gleaming ring. He studies it for a moment and clears his throat. He would recite it now, go back, and ask for Amy’s hand in marriage. 

He could and would do it. 

“With this hand I will lift your sorrows,” he began, raising his voice best he can. He wants to sound brave and strong even if no one else is currently around. He raises his hand, ring laid on top of it in the center of his palm. The wind picks up around him slightly, brushing and pulling against his suit. 

“Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine,” he continued, grabbing and holding up an imaginary cup. He holds it out to where Amy would be standing if this were the true thing, nodding his head a little in her direction with a small smile. He had been so afraid when his parents told him he'd be marrying someone he hadn't known. He'd been so afraid that she'd be ugly, a terrible hag. He'd been so afraid that he would be married off to a person who didn't love him and who he didn't love in return. 

But Amy had been beautiful and kind. He had fallen for her the instant he laid eyes upon her. He knew that he needn't worry any longer. 

And yet he could not recite the damn vows. 

Crows are gathering in the trees around him, the wind is blowing gusts of wind. He pays no mind to either change. 

“With this candle,” he grabs a stick, breaks it from a nearby tree. He holds its point to another small branch like they were candles, “I shall light your way into darkness.” He holds the candle up, out to where Amy would be once more. He can imagine her perfectly despite only seeing her twice. Her luscious brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes. And her perfect face. 

Clouds are gathering over the moon, further shadowing the part of the forest he'd found himself in. The crow’s eyes glow a deep green. 

“And with this ring,” he sets the candle down, grabs hold onto the ring once more and looks into where Amy’s eyes would be. He knew he'd stare deep into them, watch her emotions and happiness dancing through her eyes. Or, at least he hopes she would be happy. He hopes she feels the same way to him in return, “I ask you to be mine.”

He thrusts the ring onto a thin branch sticking out from the ground, using it as a replica hand. It slides on easily and he knows that that is how it should happen during the actual thing. He lets out a heavy breath and runs a hand down his face, steeling himself. He could do this. 

He's reaching out to grab the ring so he could return and finish what he'd started, but the branches he'd used as a replica twitch. And not because of the wind. There's a flash of light- maybe a bolt of lightning - the crows are cawing loudly, wings fluttering and eyes all the same dangerous green. He glances around, only now seeing how the branches of the other trees had somehow closed around him, mostly blocking his ways from this small hollow. 

And then the branch he'd stuck his ring to moves further, creaking and groaning and it reaches out, turning to a pale hand that grabs him around the wrist. He lets out a noise of surprise just as he's pulled towards the ground with a terrible force, his entire arm being pulled through a hole. He begins to panic, tugging and yanking for his arm. 

He gets it out… but there's another hand still wrapped tightly around his wrist, an entire pale arm hanging from it. 

Mark screams. 

He shakes his hand madly and the arm falls to the ground. He then darts away in the first direction he could, fighting at the branches that seem to be straining against him, trying to push him back. He runs and runs, only looking over his shoulder at the sound of ground breaking, falling. 

There is a pale man chasing after him. But he doesn't look completely human. 

Mark screams once more at the sight. 

He's handsome, but also grotesque. His skin is too pale, almost a sickly green. One of his eyes is missing and the other is filled completely with the same green color of the crows around. He'd grabbed the arm Mark had forced from his wrist, popping it to a shoulder that had been missing an arm. He appears to be wearing a torn suit, much like the one Mark has on now, but he can't tell too well from how far ahead he is from running. His lips are drawn back, turned upwards into a sharp toothed grin. 

He looks like dead man walking- well, running. 

Mark picks up his speed, breathing more heavily as he's not too used to running. His parents had always said that physical activities were unnecessary. Oh how wrong they are now. 

He trips suddenly, having not been paying attention, and goes flying over the edge of a hill. He tumbles, rolling down the side until he reaches the bottom. He's beside the river that runs through town, the sound of the familiar trickling water calming to his panicked mind. He looks up towards the hill, hoping maybe he had lost the man chasing him. 

But then there's the pursuing man, a strange and unearthly green glow surrounding the air around him. He's looking down at Mark and Mark’s heart stops. He tries to push up but he's not fast enough and the man grabs his wrist, hauling him to his feet for him. His eyes meet the green glow of the single remaining eye and it sends shivers down his spine. 

“I do,” the man suddenly whispered and Mark’s eyes widen because he's still wearing the ring, still referring back to Mark’s practice proposal. The grin had change to something less feral, something more gentle and loving. 

Mark pushes away with all the strength he can muster, stumbling for a moment before catching himself. He hurries up stream and he knows the man is following close behind. 

He runs until he reaches the town bridge. He skids to a halt in the middle, turning quickly to glance around for any sign of the man. He looks to the right, to the left, up and down. But the man is nowhere to be seen. 

Mark lets out a sigh of relief, heart continuing to race painfully in his chest. He turns to head back but he screams once more at the close face of the man who's once more grabbing him, pushing him to the side of the bridge. The man draws close to his face until their noses almost touch and Mark can feel his back digging into the edge of the wall. He breathes heavily, tries to push away once more. But the man seems to have learnt his lesson from before because his grip is inhumanly stronger, almost like iron shackles around Mark’s wrists. 

“You may now kiss the bride,” the man whispered and Mark’s breathing is too fast as the man continues to draw in closer. 

He passes out.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably going to only be an extra part because my friend wanted it. Hope ya'll enjoy ;)

Mark pulls himself over the edge of the balcony, landing on the ground none too gracefully. He is normally top notch and very good at this sort of thing(when his parents allow him) but he's in a hurry currently and needs to get inside to the woman he loves. He knocks on the glass door just as he can see her- the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. 

Amy pulls the door open and grabs onto his freezing cold hands and he's hit by her warmth. He hadn't realized how cold he was until just this moment and now he's shaking and can't stop. 

“Mark!” Amy exclaimed and her voice washes over him better then the heat from the crackling fire in the nearby mantelpiece. She pulls him inside and he lets her lead him. He's so tired and cold and just wants to be hers already if it weren't for the situation he was currently. “I was so worried! And you're so cold! Where have you been? What happened? Come, sit down!”

He does, legs nearly giving out from under him. He allows Amy to hold his hands between her own, her smaller pair warming his. “Oh, Amy,” he muttered, barely able to find his voice after everything that has happened within this one night. His voice shakes and he hates how terrified he sounds. Then again, it matches the fear in his heart that he currently holds. He's afraid at any moment his “husband” Anti would appear and whisk him away once more. “How I missed seeing you.”

“Where have you been?” Amy asked again and caresses his cheek with one of her hands. He's so glad she loves him in return. It is one thing to love someone but another thing completely for them to love you in return. He meets her confused and shaking brown eyes with his own, breath shaking as he inhales once more. He leans into her hand, eyes shutting lightly. 

“I went out into the forest to practice, but something terrible happened,” he answered and grabs her hand in his own, doing so lightly. He clears his throat and presses the top of her hand to his lips feather light. “But, that does not currently matter. Amy, I had been so afraid of marriage before I met you.”

She had fallen silent to listen to him speak, to ramble. He's going off on a stream now, unable to stop himself. He just has to let her know how she made him feel. “When I saw you, I knew I had to marry you,” he continues, holding tighter to her hand. She nods, leaning in closer as she listens to her words. “Amy, I love you and I want you to be mine.”

“Mark…” she whispered and her voice is light, almost unsure, but she's leaning in further and so is he. Their lips are about to touch when…

His eyes land on a figure climbing over the balcony edge outside. His heart stops and he lets out a loud gasp, one loud enough to concern Amy as she tries to look over her shoulder. He quickly grabs her face to stop her. “Amy, I seem to have found myself to be wed,” he told her quickly, voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. He can see Anti straightening himself out, brushing at his expensive and torn suit. “I didn't want it and it was sudden- know that I still-”

The doors bang open and Anti steps inside with a flourish, candle lights being swept out from the cold gust of wind the demon corpse brings in with him. Mark stops speaking, voice constricting as the green eyes land on the both of them. 

“Mark, dear, I was just wondering where you-” Anti cuts off upon seeing Amy and the grin he had upon his face turn down to a toothy frown. His green eyes glow a more dangerous shade, anger clear in them. “Mark, who is that?” His voice had dropped, more of a growl than a hiss and Mark swallows heavily, standing and pulling Amy up with him. He pushes Amy behind himself instinctively. 

“Mark, who is that?” Amy asked a second later and the demon corpse rolls his eyes, quickly moving over to grab Mark and drag him from the woman. He drapes an arm over Mark’s shoulders, holding him a bit too tight for the human’s comfort. 

“I'm his husband,” Anti informed defensively, holding his hand with the ring out for point. Amy’s eyes lock on the golden ring and she gasps, taking a step back and looking to Mark in betrayal. His heart aches. 

“No, Amy, it's not what you think,” Mark said quickly, forcing himself from Anti’s hold. The demon growls softly as Mark quickly moves to Amy, grabbing her shoulders. “I never wanted this, I hadn't known this would-”

A familiarly cold hand snaps around his shoulder, yanking him back and away from Amy. He lets out a noise of surprise, clawing at the air between them. He drags his feet but his back hits Anti’s chest and an arm locks around his chest. 

“Hopscotch,” Anti snarled into Mark’s ear and he can see the shadows breaking from the walls, slowly inching towards Amy. Mark screams because he knows what they're going to do to her. Amy watches in fear as Mark is slowly dragged back and as shadow figures creep towards her, snarling and growling and snapping at her. But he can do nothing as he's dragged through a portal, back to the world of the dead. 

“She's dead,” Anti hissed into Mark’s ear, holding him even closer to his chest. “You are mine.”

And all Mark can do is cry. Cry because Anti killed the woman he loved. And the demon holds onto him, soothing him as though he hadn't murdered the woman at all. 

He cries until he can no longer cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Amy doesn't get killed btw)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment and/or kudos ;)


End file.
